


总之这是一个国王的故事

by QinLian



Category: Aquaman (Comics)
Genre: ALL HEIL AQUAMAN, F/M, Gangs AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QinLian/pseuds/QinLian
Summary: 关于黑帮AU下的正义联盟如何解救被亚特兰蒂斯绑架的海王的故事，以及教父海如何在软禁下用手段脱身的故事。轻微捏他亚特兰蒂斯王座剧情。大约一万字。





	总之这是一个国王的故事

**Author's Note:**

> 人人都爱Aquaman！

1.

他叹了口气。

“克拉克，我知道我们关系很好。”他说，“但是关系有时候算不得数。”

谈话就这样陷入僵局。克拉克也在暗自叹息，他带着布鲁斯和戴安娜，亚瑟是单独一个人。

如果不算门外看守的一打保镖。

“正义是个很抽象的东西，而亚特兰蒂斯是一座城池，”亚瑟继续说道，克拉克看着他摩挲食指的戒指，那上面有他家族的纹徽，“非常坚固，非常……保守。我已经走进去了，他们不会再放我出来。”

“但你可以对他们造成影响。”克拉克听见布鲁斯在他身边说，但他没有去看布鲁斯，他看着亚瑟的反应。

亚瑟令人失望又意料之中地摇了摇头：“我不能。你们四处撒网的正义已经妨碍到他们，我不能劝说他们不去抢回自己的东西。”

他说的有道理，亚特兰蒂斯是一个根蒂深厚的氏族，正义在拉帮结派的途中总是小心不触到它蔓延的根系，但自从亚瑟离开他们，他们就不再想顾忌了。

“他们是在软禁你。”愤怒的戴安娜把手插进衣袋，但是她的枪和小刀在进门时被收走了。

亚瑟对她的恼怒报之一笑：“很高兴看到你还是老样子，戴安娜。但是我也属于这里。”

他说这话的时候也在把玩家族的戒指，手指在上面轻轻敲打，转动它金色的戒面。

“这就是为什么你到哪儿都戴着那个戒指吗？”布鲁斯敏锐地问道。

亚瑟回以他非常赞许的眼神：“从我上任时他们要求我这样做，戴着它是一种信任的证明，”他隐晦地说道，“我们对家族毫无隐瞒。”

“你是说他们还……”戴安娜想要站起来，克拉克按住她的肩膀。

“我从没有这样说过。”他的眼睛看向一边以表明这不是一句实话（却让他们想起从前几次他低头躲避他们善意玩笑的时候），“但就算是这样我也必须留在这里，亚特兰蒂斯走进了一个误区，我希望能把它带上正确的道路。”

他过往的三位同僚用那种看疯子的眼神看着他，克拉克张开口，他举起一只手示意卡尔不要再说话。

“就到这吧，这就够了。”亚瑟向着门点点头。

他和从前很不一样。当他还是正义的领头人之一，他是他们之中最不显得有权力的。现在他是亚特兰家的教父，除了主氏雄厚的力量，细数还有五六个旁系的分支，都在他轻轻搁在膝上的那双手里握着。

那是一种完美的手握这些势力的人该有的气质，和拼凑起家的正义不同，要在这样绵长复杂的家谱中扎根，只有血统不足以证明自己的手段。他们知道亚瑟一定花大力气稳住自己的性命和位子，但是没有人知道他为什么做，亚特兰蒂斯的触手已经伸出去太多，一个人的命令不可能让它们全部都收敛。

克拉克只好离开。他们最后一次回头看亚瑟时，他在十分孤寂的黑白西装里坐着，低垂着头摆弄那个时刻监视他的戒指。梳理整齐的额发落下来，很耀眼地晃动。

“你知道……”在保镖还给他们枪支和刀的时候，克拉克一边将退掉的弹匣上膛一边说道，“虽然我们和亚特兰蒂斯随时会成为敌人，但是不管你什么时候能够回来，亚瑟，我们都很欢迎你。”

他不在乎戒指的那一头是不是有人在监听，他把这种无异于宣战的话光明正大地说出来，只是要告诉亚特兰家他们不能把他们的教父关太久。

亚瑟非常了解他的脾气，也了解他隐隐作怒时话里有话的态度，但这位家主只是（秉着会客时的礼貌）略向他抬一抬头，顺便用手指将额发重新梳拢上去。

“谢谢你，卡尔。”他十分客套地说，“但我希望下次见面时你能叫我奥林。”

他用这一个名字认定了他的身份，他的故友们没有办法，只好走出门去，留下他坐在椅子上像个企图用王座囚禁自己的国王。

 

2.

“你做的很好，除了告诉他们你在被监听的那段。”

奥姆站在他椅子后面，像个可笑的骑士，没有骑士会把手搭在国王的两肩上。

他低头看着他哥哥，亚瑟没有慷慨给他任何表情，只是盯着自己的指节——那个戒指很像真的，甚至连金子也是真的。

“这不会改变任何事，”他说，“你们还是会监视我，他们还是敌人。”

关于敌人的说法取悦了奥姆，他温柔地替他展平肩膀处的衣褶，将落上去的一两根发丝捡出来。亚瑟的头发很柔软，捏在手指里像捉住了透明的光。

“你能认清形势这很好。”奥姆出神地在手里握着那两根金发，“下一步你打算怎么做？”

“我和湄拉订婚。”亚瑟很冷静地向他宣布，“泽贝尔家和我们可以长久合作。”

“你想好了？泽贝尔一开始是想做掉你。”

“但是泽贝尔也很有潜力。而且——”他的脸上终于融化出一点笑容，“湄拉很好。”

奥姆说不上他是否嫉妒，他应该是感到不大爽快，但他看见亚瑟下决定时非常冷静的姿态，又想起他刚刚从正义被带回来时是一副如何莽撞的模样。现在这样的亚瑟差不多是他全部的功劳，坐在这里的教父是他一步步打理出的结果。

这样的想法让他感到很宽慰，并且有一些亚瑟本该属于他的私心，他点点头暂时让湄拉离开他们的话题，单膝跪下在亚瑟的座椅边。亚瑟低头看见他这么做，想伸出手让他不要压皱西装，奥姆反而握住他的手。

“订婚是我最遗憾的一件事。”他说着褪下亚瑟食指上的戒指，把那纹着家徽的戒章套在教父的无名指上。这时他的心里并不难过，只是把遗憾当做一个吻，送出去随空气一起凉透在亚瑟的手背上。

抬起头时他听见亚瑟轻轻地笑起来，但是却不够欢乐。

“如果你要和我订婚，奥姆，”他的教父无动于衷地嘲笑着他，“你最好拿一个没有窃听器的戒指来。”

 

如果还有人把正义当作是它刚起步时的那种新生、混乱的组织，那他恐怕要在这些行家手里栽跟头。而当所有这些元老聚在一起，那就是有大事要发生了。

“卡尔”克拉克、“蝙蝠”布鲁斯、“赫拉”戴安娜、“闪电”巴里、“猎人”琼恩、“绿灯”哈尔，曾经还有“海潮”亚瑟。他们不像亚特兰蒂斯家族制下的头领一样有任何亲戚关系，但他们靠着各自的实力走到一起共事，如今感情深厚并非血缘可以比拟。

现在他们之中的一员被分割出去，共同的沉重和怒意在剩下的六个人之间蔓延。

“你是说他想留在亚特兰蒂斯吗？”在他们听完克拉克的叙述（不时被布鲁斯进行补充或者被戴安娜激动地打断）之后，所有人都找不到合适的回应，巴里只有勉强提起话题，希望这能打开谈话的局面。

“我不知道。”克拉克诚实地摇了摇头，“我不知道他想怎么样，他说的是‘必须’，还告诉我们亚特兰家在监视他，我觉得他不是想留在亚特兰蒂斯，他是想从家族手里把一整个亚特兰蒂斯变成他的。”

“他疯了……”哈尔喃喃着说。他刚从正义经营的酒吧生意里回来，头发上还沾着亮粉。

布鲁斯嗤笑一声，更像是发怒：“头一次，我同意绿灯的话。”

“这不可能。”琼恩说，“几年前大概可以，但是亚特兰蒂斯已经被各个旁系分据很久了。”

“而且他还是……抱歉，私生子。还是中途从我们这里被带回去（“那是绑架。”戴安娜低声说。），感谢补充，戴安娜，总之他们还能接受他就是奇迹。”巴里给他们做总结，现在的气氛虽然还是凝重但大家都找到了切入点，他暗自松了口气这终于能继续了。

哈尔气愤地掸掉头上的闪粉，这比他从前在OA的情况还难办，至少他的前老板都算是通情达理，他走时的OA也没有那么复杂。“这根本谈不出结果，”他向圆桌旁的每一个人摊手，“我们不知道亚特兰家的内部究竟是什么情况，亚瑟也什么都不肯说。你们还不懂吗有人逼他坐那个位子而他根本就不想把我们扯进来。”

克拉克叹息着撑住额头，他用拇指按压鬓角，缓解忧虑过度的晕眩。哈尔说得对，尽管他们都不想承认，但是他说得对：亚瑟本来不会被亚特兰蒂斯接受，但他被当成了篡权者的幕布。现在这块幕布想要反抗，亚特兰蒂斯会被他掀起巨浪，他不想这巨浪波及到正义。

那他们又怎么能让他孤军奋战呢？

克拉克再一次叹息，自从他们走上正轨，他就很少再这样束手无策过。但好在他不像亚瑟是一个人，他也不能让亚瑟继续一个人，他们失去他很久了，天知道那位年轻的教父在这段时间经历了什么。

“亚特兰家可能在利用他的都有谁？”他问道。

布鲁斯打开档案夹：“亚瑟的弟弟奥姆，旁系泽贝尔家的湄拉，他们的顾问沈，管理人手的穆克，奥姆的心腹乌尔科。”

“好吧……”克拉克重新将那个当主席的自己拾起来，“虽然在我们这个行当说朋友有点天真，但我们这次的行动不会再为了钱和地盘了。我们去把我们的朋友带回来，不同意的人可以不用参加。”

“你在开玩笑吗？”戴安娜把她的手枪拍在桌子上，“如果有人不同意，他现在就可以退出正义了。”

剩下的人陆续把枪按在桌面上，布鲁斯不用枪便拍出了他的刀。

克拉克感激地向他们点点头：“很好……非常好。布鲁斯，琼恩，去查那几个人；其他人，我们这就开始。”

“为了亚瑟。”琼恩说。

“为了亚瑟。”另外四个人说。

 

3.

湄拉走过来他身边，一言不发地替他摘下戒指，她挑开纹着家徽的戒面，往里放进闪亮的电子小玩意。

“现在你可以说话了。”她说。

亚瑟深吸了一口气，他张开嘴，组织语言的部分却一片空白。

“我不知道要说什么。”最后他在这得之不易的自由里非常坦诚地说。

湄拉同情地摇了摇头：他终于可以无所顾忌了，却忘了无所顾忌是什么样的。

“没关系，”她拍着亚瑟的手背说，“不是一定要说什么。”

亚瑟松懈地点点头：“我懂，我只要知道他们听不到了。这东西怎么用？”

湄拉给他演示，他们的手温暖又亲昵地碰在一起，这是亚瑟回到家族以来最感觉高兴的时候。

“是专门找人来做的，你可以当它是窃听器专用的隔音耳塞，不想那边听到你，就在这里转一圈。”

她转动纹徽的架势就好像在给他戴戒指，这一幕带给他的情绪和奥姆在那里时完全不同，亚瑟笑着说到时候他也可以给湄拉戴上一个戒指。

“这我知道，但还是先等到那个时候再说吧。”她很快乐地托起亚瑟的脸，他们微笑着充满希望地对视了一阵子，然后湄拉的嘴角落下去了。

“你想好了吗？你真的要这么干了？”她问。

“你们每个人都问我想没想好，像要劝我别开始，但我都想了那么久了，”他握住湄拉放在他脸上的手，“只要你相信我，这能行的。”

他坚定的女战士又有了笑容：“那好，沈会帮你接一条私人专线，等你可以和外面通话，我们就开始。”

说完她匆匆地走了，他们还没有订婚，她不能在这儿留太久。亚瑟独自关掉窃听屏蔽，让那些奥姆的人听着密谋后的一片寂静。

 

奥姆一直睡不好。试想关押了一头凶兽而且知道他的能耐远不止于此，那么这就是一个人所能患上的最大不安了。他总安静地幻想亚瑟用枪指着他的头的场面，这促使他让人24小时不停地监听亚瑟，当然这也无可厚非，每一位不被信任的家主都会戴上那个戒指，亚瑟不是唯一一个在名单上的。

只是他表现得很不像是干这行的，比起性、小药丸和酒，他可能更喜欢潜泳。奥姆不知道他是在正义的时候也这样，还是被扣押在亚特兰蒂斯让他变得对权力消极起来。他常常到宅子后院的泳池去，不游上五百米都不会上岸（要是一个星期都没有需要他出面的事，他甚至会想要带着湄拉去海边，奥姆只能叫人盯紧他，但也只去过一次）。

如果可以，大部分时候，奥姆亲自盯着他。抛开他们之间重重纠葛的各种因素，他喜欢看他哥哥游泳，亚瑟姿态标准地跃下去，他潜泳就像潜艇发射了一枚水雷，飞快地从一头游窜到另一头，留给奥姆一道隐约好看的脊柱凹线，还有他上下摆动优美的肩胛骨。

他甚至有两个浅浅的腰窝，站起来时低陷在短裤的边缘上；偶尔他忘带泳帽，金发就散开在水里像波光。

奥姆对这些景象都了如指掌地清晰，不管他看过几遍这都还是他心底的一种渴求。他也不允许亚瑟戴着戒指下水，不是为了保护里面的小机关（正好相反，这枚监听过亚特兰家几任教父的戒指能够对抗大多数液体和极端环境），而是当亚瑟上岸的时候他可以把那戒指扔到一边，然后这两个只穿着泳裤的男人会在另一边它听不到的地方，分享一场绝对隐秘的性爱，有时在池边，有时在泳池里。

亚瑟大部分时候都不太情愿，但这是唯一凶兽会变得驯服的时刻，也是唯一奥姆能够专注地爱他而不会惧怕他眼神的时刻。

当他们最后一次结束这种有悖伦常的欢愉，亚瑟正要戴回那个戒指，他掀开盖在上面（用来隔音但可能并没有多大作用）的毛巾，用力太过让它滑进了游泳池，一直沉到池底。

奥姆看着他挪动双腿要下去捡回来，不久前的两次高潮让他看起来疲惫又性感。他拦住亚瑟，对他说我来吧。

那时亚瑟的表情他不好说，但他哥哥对着他笑了，即使是为了很礼节性的感谢，他也觉得胸口发热。

他埋头潜进水里摸索那个熟悉的家徽，捡起来的时候他透过塑料泳镜，看见黄金的戒面弹开了：在他手心里发生了一场小型的定向气体爆炸，伴随着类似麻醉针剂的玩意，奥姆感到两耳里被震得嗡嗡作响，然后他晕了过去。

他醒来的时候躺在岸上，身上的水都晾干了，瓷砖硌着他的背。他不知道是该气愤亚瑟逃走，还是该感谢他没有让他就淹死在水里。最后他跌跌撞撞地站起来，扶着自己还在犯晕的头，拉响了屋里的警报。

亚瑟已经逃走了。不管他有多么的不情愿，他哥哥已经离开了这个家。

 

4.

“快走。”湄拉将他拉进一条小路上，她的手指一直都紧张地绞着他胳膊肘处的袖子，捏皱了衬衫但亚瑟浑不在意。

“有三个人，都还没发现我们。”他一边急匆匆地走一边低声说。

“是的，谢谢你的情报，甜心特工。”湄拉拽了一下他的袖子，“但是你能不能别望了，不然就真的要发现我们了。”

他被她拽得踉跄一步，墨镜借着鼻梁上的薄汗滑下来。亚瑟伸手把它推回去，十分小心地不露出自己的脸。

这副墨镜还是奥姆来看他的时候戴着的，情况紧急他也没什么好选择，就顺手拿走了这个。他也没找到外套，但是当他穿着奥姆的衣服戴着奥姆的墨镜走出来，湄拉早先塞在化妆包里带进去的假发足够让看守把他认成他弟弟。

“我们中午前能到码头吗？”他问。

“能。”湄拉点点头，又把他拽进一条更偏僻的巷子里，“走这条路。”

 

他们差点没认出亚瑟，只看到黑发戴着墨镜的男人，用十分亲近的嗓音说很高兴见到他们都在，这才认识到是他们的老朋友。

克拉克首先拥抱他，其他人陆续过来给他拥抱，甚至布鲁斯出乎意料地搂了搂他的脖子，算是一个冷淡的情报人能表达出的最大热情。

“说实话，你给我们打电话的时候我们都吓了一跳。”巴里说，“还以为你被监视了。”

“我是被监视了，感谢沈博士帮我接的专线。”亚瑟摘下墨镜说，“也谢谢布鲁斯的小玩意，没有它我出不来。”

布鲁斯点点头：“我也很惊讶你弟弟放你去海滩，不然我不能把它交给你。”

亚瑟看起来局促不安：“他只是……只要我提出来他通常都答应。”他尴尬地沉默了。

布鲁斯非常会意地不再提起奥姆，他显然是了解到什么，当然，他是“蝙蝠”，他有什么不了解呢。

克拉克好心地拨开亚瑟周围那种走向不太对劲的气氛：“那么接下来你打算怎么办？”

他看到他们的朋友摘下假发，像卸下一个沉重的负担。

“接下来我们暴露目标。”他说。

 

在他们来时只有三个人追着他们，而现在……

“全城都是亚特兰家的。”琼恩说。

全城，就算是他们最大的赌场失了窃也不过如此。奥姆在找他，疯了一样在找他。任何一个金发或者黑发，戴墨镜穿衬衫的男人都会被当做目标。亚瑟就是在这样的情况下，扯下假发走出这座旧船坞，走出码头，走到大街上。

他朝市中心走。他感觉到那些角落里的视线，从报纸后面、咖啡杯上沿，不约而同开始辨认他；细小的窃窃私语、手指敲在屏幕上发出去的信息，连起一张遍布全城的情报网。他出现在这里像网线上的一丝振动，谁都知道另一头连着什么。

不像是还在亚特兰家时湄拉和正义的朋友们里应外合，现在只有他一个人，既是渔夫又是诱饵，要将亚特兰主家最后一股势力连带淤泥里的根系一齐扯出来。

他继续走，计算自己的步伐既要显得行色匆匆在奔逃，又要保证有盯梢的人看得见。很快有车跟在他身后，贴着黑色的单向防光膜。亚瑟甚至认得其中两辆的车牌号，他们以前用这两台车接他进出，而现在他永远也不想再坐进那里面。

那些笨重阴沉的黑色汽车，亚瑟知道当它们全力发动起来的时候能达到多少码速，但它们只是慢吞吞地跟在他身后，发动机压抑着焦虑的嗡嗡闷响。也许奥姆会按捺不住，也许奥姆是真的把他当做宝贝钻石之类的什么玩意不会轻举妄动，不过不管怎么样，当他放出信号的时候乌尔科都会替他引爆第一声枪响。

而他了解这些混在道上的打手，只要有了枪声，就会有第二发子弹、第三发第四发：接二连三的暴力因子，足够在闹市区引起一场混战。

这场混战看起来会像最普通的黑帮火并（好吧事实上黑帮火并就很不普通了），警察会来。然后奥姆会因为非法持械被传唤，接下来的一切能不能按计划前进就要取决于他在正义时和警局疏通的次数，既然他从前能说服他们在城里留出灰色地带，那这场协商他未必会输给谁。

他毕竟也还是亚特兰蒂斯的教父，他有他的尊严也有他的手段，这两样里的任何一个都不能被折辱。

亚瑟已经等够了，他等了相当久，最后一刻需要耐心也需要决断。他匆匆路过露天咖啡馆，打翻杯子留下给乌尔科的信号，然后在枪声四起的前一刻滚进桌子底下踢翻台面为自己制造遮掩。

 

5.

从亚特兰家那边过来的子弹噼啪打进木头桌面里，他的后背隔着一层木板感觉到灼热的冲击力，说实话很没安全感。街上的人在逃跑，他背靠着翻倒的桌子深呼吸几口，弯腰从咖啡馆冲到路边一辆泊车的后侧门旁边。

这辆车的前车头立刻就被打烂了，亚瑟不知道车主是谁，不过他在心里小声地说了句抱歉，如果事后车牌号还认得出来那他一定会还他一辆车。子弹从他身边擦过去，他抹了把湿热的额角发现被擦出了血。

湄拉他们肯定在看着，亚瑟也很抱歉让他们担心，但要和警察打交道牵扯到的人越少越好。

他只要撑到警车来，到时候谁都得住手。

“——住手！我让你们住手！谁先开的枪！”

亚特兰家的枪声很有效率地小了下去，亚瑟探出头看了一眼：不是警察，是奥姆躲着还在飞射的子弹下命令。

“都他妈的住手！”他看见他嘶吼着拔枪射穿了一个亚特兰家枪手的脑袋。

一瞬间街上的枪声全部安静下来，围着他们的车队不明白为什么要打死自己人，但亚瑟知道那可怜人是奥姆下令之后还没停手的。

这不是他第一次看见奥姆杀人，他弟弟在一些敏感问题上很易怒。他也不赞成这种管理家族的方式，结果就是他被软禁了。

经验告诉他这种时候最好别跟奥姆作对，尤其是他手无寸铁而奥姆刚杀了一个人的时候，所以他乖乖站出来见他。

“嗨……”他说，然后他真的什么也说不出来了。

奥姆会用这种极端的手段来平息争端是他没想到的。这场面实在尴尬，两小时前他刚用布鲁斯的麻醉装置击晕了他，现在还穿着他的衣服。但他最在意的是奥姆提前结束了他想制造的混乱，他拿不准计划还能成功多少。

他注意到奥姆盯着他的额角，顺着视线摸到的是自己流血的擦伤。

接着奥姆甩开枪口推回了保险栓。他看上去像是和那把枪一起放弃了什么，既对亚瑟的背叛耿耿于怀又不想表现出自己在乎的意思，只是向跟在身边的乌尔科转过头：“谁先开的枪？我说过不准开枪。”

这时他们已经能听到警笛声了，亚瑟的卧底、最先开枪的乌尔科，低下头说：“是我，老板，是我开的枪。”

奥姆的神情扭结了：“你说什么？”

连亚瑟也没想到他会说出来，乌尔科就在他们俩因为震惊而发愣的时候，抬起手朝对面连开数枪。

冲过来的警察当即倒下两个，剩下的一拥而上挤开亚瑟和奥姆把乌尔科摁在地上缴械。

亚瑟在这样失控的场面里硬挤出一个假笑：“你好，沃勒局长。”

阿曼达•沃勒抬头看了他们两眼，扫过地上的乌尔科。“你们谁是他的主子？”她问。

乌尔科低伏着头，仍旧要挣扎着抬起来喊道：“为了亚特兰蒂斯！”

“不……”奥姆说。

沃勒打断他准备开脱的话：“我不想说第二遍，你们都得来一趟，先生。”

 

亚瑟坐在审讯室，沃勒把他们三个分开关了。

“我们不是第一次在这儿见了，所以省省吧，”她说，“告诉我怎么回事。”

“我们也从来没做过笔录。”亚瑟说。

沃勒翻了个白眼妥协了：“对，那是你在正义的时候。我只跟手里有货的人谈生意，现在我们都知道你在亚特兰蒂斯是什么位置，你这次还有什么拿得出手的？”

“亚特兰蒂斯。”

“哼。”

“我只需要一点帮助。”

“你刚才还在被亚特兰蒂斯追杀。”

“对，”亚瑟在手铐允许的范围里摊开手，“所以我是合法的市民，他们危害了我的人身安全。”

沃勒仔细考量他的提议，这可能是她有史以来最大的赚头，也可能是有史以来最大的失误。

“我承认亚特兰蒂斯规模很大……”她斟酌道，“所以我怀疑你是不是真的能抓牢它。”

亚瑟视死如归地摇摇头，沃勒见过无数个这种赌徒的眼神：“我现在没法证明。”

“那么我们没什么好说的了。”她对一个前正义高层没法产生什么同情心，隔壁还有两个人等着她审，她也不想浪费时间。

亚瑟看着她关上门，沃勒做了很多年局长，他知道她不会把利益押在一个没有实权的人身上，但他也没有期待这时候就说服她，最重要的是奥姆已经被牵制住了。这一部分好歹对上了计划，至于乌尔科，他想不到他为什么那么做。

门轴又转了小半圈，亚瑟抬起头，看到沃勒重新出现在审讯室里。

她手里拿着个文件夹，亚瑟立刻就认出来，那是布鲁斯经常用的那款式。

沃勒有点不爽快地对他的笑容皱起眉，尽管他衬衫起皱，脸上带着擦伤，但那绝对是胜券在握的表情。

“是的，是的，好消息，小子。他们全体给你做了担保。”她把文件夹打开摊在他面前给他看，那里面有他之前拟好的条款，还有沈提供的一些亚特兰家的文件，证明亚瑟法律上确实是继承人。

最底下夹着张字条：“沈给我们这些文件，临时做了些修改——B”

亚瑟把字条团在手心里。沈动作很快，布鲁斯伪造文件的技术也是一流的，不管亚特兰蒂斯以前是谁的，现在，已经是他的了。

“我想我们可以谈生意了。”他十分熟练地在审讯室里和局长商议道。

 

6.

他有些担忧。

他自己的处境没什么好担心的，他想知道奥姆和乌尔科怎么样了。沃勒不能保证完全按他的意思处理，但是会尽量在法律和宽大之间找个合适的通融点。

“怎么样？”他问第三次推门进来的沃勒。

“我们会给你弟弟争取个三十年以内的服刑，但具体还要看开庭。你朋友很会办事，提供的罪证卡在五十年期不到。”

“那乌尔科……”

“他打伤我的警员，就算你担保他我还是要让他服刑。”沃勒耸肩，“如果你能问出他为什么拖人下水，我说不定可以减他两年。”

亚瑟也想要问，他点点头：“让我见他。”

沃勒把他带到乌尔科的拘留室，她敢肯定乌尔科只会对亚瑟说，所以她留下他们两个单独在一起。

亚瑟看了下确保她已经离开了：“乌尔科，我要你解释一下。”

这个有点老迈的中年人终于抬起头：“我这么做完全是为了您，您弟弟的影响力太大了，如果不牵扯到警局，沃勒局长是不会干涉的。”

“没有必要杀人，乌尔科。”

乌尔科愧疚地瑟缩了一下：“只要亚特兰蒂斯能有它真正的统治者，我不在乎自己的下场，也不在乎条子的。”

“这我不信，”亚瑟同情地看着他，“你肯定很庆幸他们没死。”他握住乌尔科颤抖的手：“你都拿不稳枪了。”

 

他们几个月后又见到亚瑟，他请正义的同僚在亚特兰家的大厅里聚会。

“抱歉我拖了这么久，要出席奥姆的庭审。”他帮湄拉和戴安娜拉开椅子，又叫穆克拿酒和冰块过来，“谢谢你们都来了。”

哈尔掰着餐前面包：“当然，解决我一顿饭呢。”

克拉克捅了他一拐。

“你什么时候请我们都会来的。”他们的主席说。

“谢谢……”他低头用手指梳过自己的头发。

从前在正义的时候，每次他这么做就是有话要讲，所以他们都等着他要说什么。

“我……”他像是扔丢了演讲稿的中学生，甚至把腹稿也丢掉了，“我知道只说谢谢根本不够，都是你们，还有沈……”他向坐在另一边的沈点点头，“我甚至挑不出合适的谢礼。”（湄拉在偷笑。）“我只能说，不管你们有什么要求，我都会尽力的。”

正义的六个人互相交换着眼神，又转回来看他。克拉克难以置信地摇着头：“如果我说我们想要你回来，那未免也太自私了，但我们又想不到别的，所以现在这样就好。”

“嘿，”巴里说，“你才是下棋的那个，亚特兰蒂斯是你自己赢回来的，别为我们放弃这个位子。”

“……谢谢。”这是他今天第几次说谢谢了？“不过，就算你们拒绝我，这个礼物我也要硬塞给你们。”对不起，但是他真的忍不住要笑出来了：“我猜你们肯定也不想要我和湄拉的婚礼请帖。”

湄拉无声地大笑着，歪过上半身来拥抱他。

“什么？哦老天，”克拉克看起来惊喜得有点不太自然，“你们要结婚了！真是……”

“恭喜。”布鲁斯打断他，整个做派都标准得像他伪造的文件一样丝毫不差，“我不能说我完全没猜到，但是我真的很高兴。”

“哦……是啊。”戴安娜表情怜悯地看着这群人，并且成功地让自己看起来像是被婚讯给感动到了，“我们真的非常、非常的替你们高兴。”

哈尔用力地把碎冰锥捅进冰桶里，铁皮的声音震耳欲聋，等到大家都看着他的时候，他又像是什么都没发生过一样把冰块夹进酒杯里面。

“别这么拘束好吗？”他很随意地给大家分发冰块，口气却好像什么都不在乎了，“我知道你们对亚特兰蒂斯还有点心理阴影，但是我们的好亚瑟坐在这儿呢，没什么好矜持的。”

这时他们才想起该有什么反应，空气一下子轻松了，响亮的笑声和酒杯碰撞的声音完全掩盖了刚才微妙的尴尬。

他们该庆幸这对新人已经沉浸在欢喜里，没有注意到气氛变化的一切。

 

*

贝奥里夫监狱的隔墙很厚，他又不愿意安分地呆在里面，结果就是被关到更加安静的禁闭室里。

他在这里呆了多久了？奥姆只知道狱卒打开门的时候他的眼睛要瞎了。

“有人来探监。”他在嗡嗡的耳鸣里听见对方这样说。

于是他拖着脚跟在这人后面走着，他觉得可能是亚瑟，反正也没有别人会来看他，但是他也怀疑亚瑟是不是真的愿意见到他。

那确实是亚瑟。他有点惭愧让他看见自己刚从禁闭室出来的模样，说实话不怎么好看。

“嘿。”他清了清嗓子在探视窗口坐下来。

“嘿。”亚瑟拿起听筒，“我有个消息告诉你。”

奥姆瞟了眼他手上的戒指：“你和湄拉结婚了？”

“不——”亚瑟把手缩回去，“是的，我是和湄拉结婚了，但是我不是说这个消息。”他叹了口气，“我本来想说，你的刑期减到二十年了。”

奥姆非常无所谓地笑了笑：“二十年很长，奥林，和三十年没有区别，你用不着干这种白费力的事。”

“你是我弟弟，奥姆。”

“是啊，你把我送进来然后又想把我捞出去，别这样，奥林，我搞不懂你想干什么。”

“抱歉。”亚瑟说，“但是我也不能接受你之前的做法。”

奥姆张开嘴又闭上，那一瞬间他觉得自己能想出来的辩解都很可笑。

“我只是想把我哥哥带回家。”最后他说。

“我知道。”亚瑟说，“很遗憾你没能来参加婚礼。”

奥姆一时间想要冲上去质问他为什么还能说出这种话，但他看了看亚瑟正直的脸，他哥在这方面还是这么真诚，真的只是遗憾他没能去婚礼。

他突然意识到面对这样的奥林，就算他把话说明白也没什么意义了。

“没关系。”他说。

然后他跟着狱卒走回贝奥里夫的围墙里，亚瑟直到看着他走了才离开。

他终于能让自己承认亚特兰蒂斯是奥林的了——抱歉，也许下次他该叫他亚瑟。

 

完


End file.
